Merry Christmas
by Cherry Blossom Petals12
Summary: Summary: It's Christmas and Sakura gets invited to a Christmas party from Ino. She tells her to bring a few gifts in a box that is wrapped in wrapping paper. Why does she need to do that?Who else will be at the party?Full summary inside
1. Invitations

**a/n This fic is my first one! Be nice!**

Summary: It's Christmas and Sakura gets invited to a Christmas party from Ino. She tells her to bring a few gifts in a box that is wrapped in wrapping paper. Why does she need to do that?Who else will be at the party?parings SasSaku, NejiTen,NaruHina,InoShika.

**"text" innerself **_ 'text' thoughts_ "text" invatation

**Merry Christmas**

** Chapter 1 Invitations**

Sakura's Pov

Dear Sakura,

You are invited to a Christmas party at Ino Yakmana's house 

When: Decmber 25 th

Time: 7:00 sharp (we know YOU won't be late)

Sakura smirked at that._ 'Ino just because I'm always early doesn't mean you can make fun of me!_

Bring:

_'So now she says she wants me to bring some thing.'_

Bring: any gift or gifts (make it Christmas appropiate) in a box wrapped in wrapping paperand a party attiude!

P.S. There WILL be missletoes so that means there are going to be guys!

_"Ino. Always making trouble. I wonder which guys she's inviting?'_

**"Probably Shikamaru and Sasuke-kun knowing her!"**

_'you might be right about Shikamaru, but I'm not sure about Sasuke'_

Sakura was now walking around Konaha Mall trying to find the perfect gift for any of them.If Naruto was there he would want ramen.Sakura sighed as she tried to find the perfect gift. She looked through the window of a store and saw the perfect Item.Sakura went in and bought it. She found some Christmas wrapping paper and wrapped it at her house

It was 6:30 on December 25th . Sakura sighed knowing it was time to go. She had to keep her reputation of coming early to stuff.If she was late she would run around in circles screaming"I'm late I'm LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!" So that's why she kept her rep.

Sakura put on her winter coat and grabbed her one present and off she went to Ino's.

* * *

Sasuke's Pov

Sasuke,

I know you don't particuarlly like parties , but your still invitied to a Christmas party at Ino Yakmana's house 

When: Decmber 25th

Time: 7:00 sharp If your not goig to come just tell someone before then!

Bring: any gift or gifts (make it Christmas appropiate) in a box wrapped in wrapping paperand a party attiude!

P.S. There WILL be missletoes so that means there are going to be girls

Sasuke was going to that party only because Naruto theartened him that he would tell You-know-who You-will-know-what.

Sasuke was just walking to Ino's house when he saw Naruto,Hinata,Ino,and Sakura at the door.

_'what are they all doing at the door?'_

Suddenly Hinata and naruto both started blushing? Then they kissed (**a/n quickly like a peck)**

Ino and Sakura suddenly started to high five eachother when Naruto opened the door and shouted

"TEME YOU ACTUALLY CAME!!!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto and stated "Naruto no Baka and dobe!" (Naruto the Idoit and Dead last)

"hey cheer up we'er at a Christmas party and you-know-who is here."

* * *

**He He He I'm so evil! I did a cliff hanger!**

**Please review if you like it I'll post my other chapter. I have to go to sleep it's around 3:00 in the morni(yawn)ng**


	2. the party and lots of kissing

**This Chapter maybe the last one sniff sniff! **

**Sakura: You said maybe! And what why did Sasuke -kun and I mupph**

**Sakura was cut off by the authors hand and a bunch of masking tape**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

with Sasuke

"Dobe"Sasuke said hitting Sasuke on the head.

" Sakura I can't belive you brought your Diray!"

Sakura replied so low that only Ino could hear it. Ino's eyes widened as Sakura whispered something in her ear and then pointed to Sasuke with her index fingers. Of course Ino being Ino didn't hear Naruto sream teme you actullay came and ran up to Sasuke saying"I can't belive you came!"

"Dobe" Sasuke whispered to Naruto

"What?" asked Naruto

" Why did you and Hinata...?"

"Oh that there's a missle toe in front of the door."

_'I must put that on my must avoid list "_

**Unless it's with Sakura said Inner Sasuke**

_' I thought that I got rid of you.'_

**Nope and justice shall porvail!Ha HA HA!**

_Sasuke throws inner Sasuke in a closet locks the door and throws away the key_

* * *

With Sakura 

"Hey Ino"

"Yeah?"

"This is not to be told to anyone but I brought my diary."

" Sakura I can't belive you brought your Diray!"

Sakura mentally began hitting her head on the nearest wall (I said MEANTLY!!!!)

Sakura leaned in to tell Ino somehing

"Ino Hinata's still here and incase you haven't noticed which you probably haven't Sasuke is here too!

Of course Ino being Ino didn't hear Naruto sream teme you actullay came and ran up to Sasuke saying"I can't belive you came!"

Sakura went inside ino's big house. When she saw Hinata was sitting on the couch she went to talk to her of course there little chat lasted about 5 seconds before Shikamaru, Neji, Ten-Ten,and Sasuke all walked in. The girls talked for a while then in walked Lee, Kiba, and Naruto which had apparentlt been talking a lot.

"Ino is still looking for a few other people, and then we can get this party started."

When Sakura stopped talking long enough to look at the decarations she notcied everything around her.There were about 4 missletoes there was a huge Christmas tree with the presents every one bought for each other, there was a able of food and soft drinks, Therwe was red and green all around,a stario and of course there was the wood floor which was supposed to serve as a dance floor.

* * *

Normal Pov 

Ino finally came in with Temari, Choji,and Karanko the party started

"Lets get this party started!"

Choji was munching on the food while everyone was dancing. When ever anyone stood under a missletoe the music would stop playing and everyone waited until the two kissed.

Neji and Ten- Ten were the first to 'accidently' both walk under a missletoe.

Sakura was wondering amilessly around the big room. She went to get some punch and had totally forgot ALL about the missletoes and stood right next to Sasuke who really didn't care that he was under a missletoe. Suddenly the music stopped everyone looked in our direction. I looked up suddenly remebering that there was missletoes. To late.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was still emotionless, but had his gaze on her. Everyone got there camera's ready. '_his would be their christmas card' _every one thought

Sasuke slowly leaned in for the kiss

_'If I don't do this everyone would kill me and that's scary! Heck Ten-Ten and Ino would be the scariest!'_

He closed the distance between them. and they both closed their eyes and FLASH

Everyone took a picture at the same time. They broke apart.

_'Sasuke is Blushing? or is that my imagination?'_

**Kiss him again fool!**

_'Should I?'_

**Yes god dammit!**

_'Then I won't!"_

Sakura was blushing still after he walked away.

"Did you enjoy your moment?" Ino said smirking

"Not as mucha you will!" Sakura repleied as she pushed her under a missletoe while Ten-Ten pushed Shikamaru under it too. Hinata stopped the music and everyone stared as they wachted Ino have a shocked look on her face while Shikamaru said something like "Troublesome"

* * *

**He HE HE I'm so evil!**

**Sakura: Look on the bright side you don't have to end your story yet.**

**Yeah !**

**Hey did you see Sasuke's face when I said he kissed you?**

**Sakura: Yeah that was halarious**

**Sasuke what are you laughing about? Your face when you kissed Sakura**

**Sakura and the author start laghing and couldn't stop.**

**Sasuke notcied that the author and Sakura were both laughing to do the disclamier so he did it**

**Sasuke: The author Cherry Blossom Petals 12 does not own any Anime or Manga.**

**Sakura :I bet you always wanted to be an announcer**

**They both started laughing again.**

**Bye please review**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Whooo This is going to have a lot of fluff! Between any character!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_"Did you enjoy your moment?" Ino said smirking_

_"Not as much as you will!" Sakura replied as she pushed her under a missletoe while Ten-Ten pushed Shikamaru under it too. Hinata stopped the music and everyone stared as they watched Ino have a shocked look on her face while Shikamaru said something like "Troublesome"_

_

* * *

_

Everyone is staring wided eyed at what just just happened.

"Everyone go back to dancing" Ino said

Nobody moved. Everyone waited for them to kiss. Shikamaru seeing as Ino wasn't going to do it, shut Ino up, by pecking her on the lips.Everyone clapped even Sasuke and Neji did.

" O.k. Lets start with Truth or Dare! Everyone stand in line while I put people boy girl boy girl o.k. and since we have an odd number of boys two will have to sit by each other. O.k. Let's see well to start off we'll have ..."

here's how they ended up sitting

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba. (Kurinko and Temari had to leave by 9:00 and it was 9:30! Guess what Kiba and Sasuke ended up having to sit by each other.)

"Sakura you start first. Truth or Dare?"asked Ino

"Dare Ino pig!"

Everyone except Neji and Sasuke huddled in a circle.

"The dare is ... to make out with...Sasuke!" gigles could be heard

Sakura quickly regesterd what was said and imidiantly shoute "WTF! No way! Make up a new Dare!" while blushing.

"Does it have to be making out or kissing?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke your... your actullay going to go through with this?" Sakura asked

"We'll it _was_ a _dare!_. That's what their for!"

"It has to be making out!" Ino said

As Sasuke and Sakura got closer getting ready for the kiss everyone was chanting"make out Make out Make out!"

When Sakura and Sasuke finally kissed everyone cheered.

When Sakura felt Saskue licking her bottom lip she opened her mouth imdeantly. After a while of battles of the tounges Sakura finally pulled away.

"Are you guys happy?" asked Sakura

_'I sure was'_ thought Sasuke.

"Yes now Sakura you get to pick."

Sakura smirked evily

_'uh oh who ever she's asking is going to be done in for it.'_

"Hinata Truth or** _Dare_** ?" Sakura made Dare sound Scary

"T..r..uth...Truth"

"Tell everyone what you think about them personally. I mean EVERYONE! Stand up and face the person who your talking to."

"O.k."

"Try not to stuter."

Hinata turned to Ten-Ten

"Ten-Ten -Chan can be very stubron, but I still like her as one of my Best friends, Sakura -chan can also be stubron but as with Ten-Ten-Chan She's still my best friend, Ino is... self centered sometimes, but she's also still one of my bestfriends,(turns to Kiba) Kiba your a good teamate but why do you and Shino always fight it gets so so ANNOYING! Shikamaru Why do you always have to be so lazy and always say troublesome it also gets annoying, Neji You and your red eyed friend over there (she's pointing to Sasuke)are always so cold why is that do you guys not posses feelings or something?And Naruto your a really sweet guy and I like you A LOT!"

Hinata sat down. Everyone except Naruto all stared wide eyed at herand after relizing what Hinata ment gave her a quick peck on the cheek, but everyone else couldn't belive how cold and Icey Hinata had got with the boys.

"O.k... so Hinata pick someone."

"Neji truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to run around town with a ballerina's tutu and keep screaming stuff that has to do with you loving Ten-Ten"

"Like what?" No way was Neji Hyugga going to back down form a dare ANY dare.

"Like I love Ten-Ten, or Neji plus Ten-Ten forever. Oh let people take your pictures and say it was all for Ten-Ten-chan"

"O.k." He did just that

He ran around town with a ballerina's tutu while screaming I love Ten-Ten or Ten-Ten + Neji forever and when he let people take his pictures he said "It was all for Ten-Ten-Chan" and after that he walked off telling people it was all a dare.

"Ha Ha Ha "

"Neji(giggle) it's your turn to (giggle) pick."

"Uchiha Truth or Dare"

"Dare" Sasuke said smirking

"well I over heard that sakura brought her Diary. I dare you to read from it out loud."

"Fine."

"No No no No" shouted Sakura as she refused to look for her diary.

"Is this it?" asked Sasuke holding up a book with Cherry Blossoms

"How did you find it... wait no it isn't give it back!"

"Go head and read from her diary"

"That's from now please don't read IIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

_**Dear Diary**,_ Sasuke began

_ **Today I went to work with Tusande-sama. boring as usual **_

_'At least he didn't open it to THAT journal entry.'_

"This is all boring lets skip some... Here"

_'please don't let it be that one please please please plea..'_

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a crocked eye brow

_'It's that one"_

Sakura hid her head in her knee's as he read it.

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Today was not normal! I caught Sasuke staring at me a few times and Ino was PMSing! I hate when that happens. Girls get sensitive and snobby around that time. She kept asking if I liked Sasuke. Guess what the anwser was I said Guess! I will not tell anyone and If Ino ever hears this Do Not Tell A SINGLE soul what I said!_**

_Oh great this is the part the girls are going to ABSOLUTLY hate me FOR!'_

**_ Guess whta Ino, Hinata, and ten-Ten finally told me who they like! It was hard to get out of them excpeacilly Ten-Ten!_**

**_O.k. here's detalis_**

Don't read any furtgher! If you do they will absoultly hate me!

**_Of course I'll tell you who I like after i tell you who TEY like_**

**_InoShikamaru_**

**_Ten- Ten_** "DOn't you DARE say it!"' He didn't he feared for his life

**_Hinata Everyone knows it's Naruto and _**

**_Me Sakura Haruno likes..._** "Please don't Say it!"

_**Sasuke Uchiha.**_

**_well that's it for today!_**

**_Bye!_**

Sasuke could see even with her face covered she was blushing and panicked.

"Alright Sasuke pick"

* * *

**For Next time! HE HE HE! HA HA HA!**

**Please review**

**Naruto: I own Myself She Doesn't!**

**Please review!**

**__**

**__**


	4. Truth or Dare part 2

**Ha Ha I can't belive Neji did that! Oh yeah in this chappie you will learn who Ten-Ten like he he he. Oh this is a very short maybe funny chapter**

**On ward!!!!!!!!!!!! IIIIIIIIIIIIII LLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE PPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(It says I like potatoes sorry thats my line.)**

**_Truth or Dare part 2_**

Sasuke had a hot blush crepping on his cheeks of course it WAS unnoticeble

"Eh I think Sasuke-teme's blushing."

"Dobe"

"Sasuke just take your turn"

"O.k. Ten-Ten truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell us who you like."

"um... I can't do that" Ten-Ten said blushing looking at everyone other than ...NEJI

"Well I guess I'll read it from Sakura's Diary... Ten-Ten likes..."

"I DON'T LIKE NEJI ANYMORE...errr I mean I NEVER HAVE LIKED NEJI!!(laughs nervously) He he he"

"She likes Neji"

"Yep deffinatily"

Neji stared wide eyed at the kounochi that had her head in between her legs like Sakura still did. Everyone could still see they were still blushing.Everone saw Neji whad a pink tint to there cheeks but it didn't matter because Sakura and Ten-Ten were beat red.

"Ten-Ten take your turn"

"O.k. scince Sakura's down here truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to read your most embarrasing entry from your diary."

"No No No and No."

"Sakura you have to do it."

"Fine"

**_Dear diary,_**

**_Today Sasuke-kun came back, and ashotasever _**

"Sakura don't read that fast."

**_Today Sasuke-kun came back and as hot as ever.Good thing too. I almost went out with Sai. The guy that looks like Sasuke-kun. If he hadn't come back then I'd probably would have been going out with him instaed of telling how his features changed ove the last 2 years._**

**_O.k. _**

**_He's still Sexy and of course I said he as hot already. His muscles were larger and he looked so innocent being carried on Naruto's back like that. And of course as always Naruto was chatting his head off.Oh a few days ago I got Naruto to ask Hinata out. She fainted and when she woke up and was told what happend she fainted ...again. _**

**_Of course me being stuck with Tusande-sama's job was her nurse. I hope i get to be Sasuke-kuns nurse._****_We'd be so cute as a couple. I went around and servaded hich guy should end up with each girl. Sasuke-kuns I could only get "me's" from except for a few adults.Here are the results_**

**_Shikamaru+Ino-chan_**

**_Neji+Ten-ten-chan_**

**_Naruto+ duh Hinata_**

**_and_**

**_Sasuke-kun + ...me._**

"Did you memerioze that??? I mean you didn't even look at your diary"

"Unfortunatully yes. I memorized it."Sakura said.

* * *

_Sakura's Pov_

I could feel I was as read as a red apple.I looked around and then put my head in between my knee's. It looked like Ten-Ten-Chan had cooled off. She's so lucky

"Ino truth or dare?"

"dare"

"I dare you to end truth or dare"

"awwe, but it's so funnnnnnnnnnnnn."

"Maybe to you. just end it!

"Fine your no fun. Next is gift exchanging."

**_

* * *

_ **

He He evil mamahahaha.

please review

Sakura:I can't wait for the person to see what I got them

Sasuke: Yeah it just so happens that your gift become's...

CBP: Thank you for not ruining the next chapter Sasuke

Sasuke... mmmmhhhhhhhhhhhh

CBP smirkes with the duck tape ready to tape his mouth shut again

Sakura: She's to busy to do this so... CBP doesn't own

Naruto: ME!!

R&R


	5. Singing contest and gift exchanging

**He He I would have killed Ten-Ten for making me read my most embarrsing diary entry!!**

**Here's chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Everyone go over to the tree and grab your gift that you brought. Then I'll explain how to do a gift exchange."

Everyone went and grabbed there gift and waited for Ino to explain the directions.

"So this is how we play. I'll call a name such as Sakura" Sakura stood up to demonstraight

"She will go pick a gift that she wants and swaps gifts with him/her.The person that she takes from can take any gift that they want except the one Sakura got from them o.k. Like this Sakura go pick Hinata's present."

Sakura did what she was told and went andgot Hinata's present.

"sit back down and Hinata come take my present."

Hinata took Ino's gift as Sakura sat down.

"Hinata sit back down and say I want the gift Sakura has then I take it from her and she has to take another gift from another person. If Sakura gets picked 3 times then she's stuck with the gift that she has and nobody can take from her again O.k.?"

"We get it"

* * *

Sasuke's pov 

I was kind of nervous since this would be my first christmas. As soon as Ino choose Hinata to pick first I relaxed.

* * *

Normal Pov 

Hinata walked over to Naruto as expected since she liked him. Everyone except Naruto knew that! (a/n they swicthed seats now there sitting Sakura ,Ten-Ten, Hinata, Ino,Shikamaru Kiba,Naruto,Neji,Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura are still sitting by each other)

Naruto got up and looked around the circle. He started walking towards Sasuke

_'Oh no he's coming towards me he better pick Sakura's or Neji's gift.'_

He held out his hand to switch gifts with Sasuke.

_'Oh crap I have to pick a person now'_

Sasuke took the gift and stood up he looked around the circle emotionlessly. He picked Ten-Ten's gift.(Oh I won't keep going. I'll just tell you who got who's gift and what it was.)

Sasuke ended up with Sakura's gift. It was a few neckalaces with there last name symbol on it. Like the haruno symbol on one The Uchiha symbol on another an Umizaki symbol on one ,The Hyuggana clan symbol on one,ect. or they had a picture of something they liked(like Ino a flower).

_'Just like her'_

Sakura got Sasuke's gift (how ironic. LOL!!) It was a few new kuni and a note guess what it said

_One free battle with me!_

_'YEAH I always wanted to beat up Sasuke!!!'_

**"Don't you hurt him! He's going to make your children with you."**

Sakura blushed. Everyone saw it and was wondering what she got.

_"No he's not!!!'_

Ten-Ten got Hinata's gift which was four lockets. One said "best" one said "friends"on said "for" and the last one said "ever" (who do you think she's going to give thoose too?)

Hinata got Narutos gift

* * *

hhhhhhmmmmmmmm let me think did he get her 

A. A certifeket to Icharka's

B. a bunch of ramen

C. all of the aboveor

D. none of the above

If you guessed D then you were RIGHT?????!!!!!!!! Who writes this stuff Naruto is WAY out of character

(assistat comes on stage)

she whispers something into the directors ear

"Oh yeah I write it he he he"

* * *

Sorry I thought that would be funny so onward!!!! 

He acutally got Hinata a neckalace that said Naruto's name on it with a ramen symbol on it!

Naruto got Ino's gift which was Hinders new CD(just made that up K.)

Ino got Shikamaru's gift which was a get out of bed early and actually do stuff cuopon Ino could use 1 time only.(oh boy Shikamaru has a creative mind)

Shikamaru got Kiba's gift which was a pillow with a dog on it.(Ironic much?)

Kiba got Neji's gift which was food pills

Neji got Ten-Ten's gift which of course we all know was some ramen (If anyone catches the mistake I made here on pupose I'll give you a cookie!)

O.k. moving on.

With that Sakura finally got the chance to ask Ino if she could go outside and wonder around for a bit.

"Sure"

"Hey Sak can I come with you?"

"Sure Ten"

after Sakura left

"Sasuke are you going to get some freash air too?"

"Hn."

Sasuke went outside and followed Sakura and Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten knew, but Sakura did not.

* * *

Outside 

'So did you finally get what you wanted when you kissed Sasuke?"

"Yes, ... and I know you already know this, but I think I was kind of selfish wanting him all to myself... come to think of it I still do so I guess I'm still selfish"

"So was it everything you've ever dreamed about?"

"Yes ...hey you got your first kiss too so tell me was it every thing you've ever dreamed of?"

"Sure"

"Let's go back inside o.k.?"

"Fine"(Sasuke went inside after she said it was all she ever dreamed about.)

* * *

Back inside where a singing contest is being held.

"So who wants to be in the singing contyest?

Sakura,Ten-Ten, Hinata,and Ino raised thier hand.

O.k. so evry one else put there names in a hat and I'll draw 4 people that also HAVE to sing. Here we go"

"Naruto that only leaves 1 person that don't have to sing."

"I know. Here we go. 1 Naruto ,2. Ha ha ha ha I can't see him singing but Neji, 3. Shikamaru? 4 and last but not least..."

Suddenly Naruto fell on the floor howling with laughter. The peice of paper fell to the floor and everyone except Sasuke,and Neji started laughing. The name writen on it was none other than the former missing nin, coldhearted,teme th great and ohh so powerful Sasuke Uchiha.

"You know Some people might be able to sing and you just don't know it."

"Sasuke you can sing?"

"Hn."

"O.k. so Ten-ten ,then Ino, Hinata, and Finally Sakura for the girls Me, Shikamaru you don't have to sing,Neji,and finally teme over there who supposbly can sing first up Ten-Ten!"

* * *

**Ten-Ten is going to be So good!!**

**If you can guess what song Sasuke is going to sing I'll give you a cookie**

**Inner CBP Far Away by Nickleback now give me my cookie**

**Nope just guess**

**Inner CBP What do you want to bet it actually will be Far Away?**

**Nothing**

**Inner CBP That's because you know i'm right**

**Sakura back me up!!!**

**Sakura Sasuke-kun will not **

**1 He doesn't love anyone**

**Sasuke do you have any comments**

**Sasuke I do love _SOMEONE_**

**Sakura The whole worlds going to come to an end next chapter or now!!!!**

**EEEEEEERRRRRR**

**R&R Fade out**

** Inner Sakura,CBP and Ten-Ten "so far away"**

**Sakura, Ten-Ten and CBP Will you shut up?**

**Ja ne Till next chaptie**


	6. Nobody wants to sing anymore

**Chapter 6**

**Sakura's pov**

"Actually… I don't want to sing anymore. Do any of you?"

"No not really" they all said at once.

"Hey I have an idea. If a song comes on on the radio that we want to sing then we go up on stage, and sing.So that way only the people who want to sing, sing."

"Good Idea Saku."

So Hinata went over to the radio, and pumped up the music. As soon as we heard that Hannah Montana "If we were a movie" was coming on I decided to sing.

Uh Oh  
There You go again Talkin' Cinamatics.  
Yeah you!  
Your charming...  
Got everybody star struck  
I know how you always seem to go  
For the obvious  
instead of me  
But buy a ticket and you'll see  
if we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with,  
In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset  
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play that happy song  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La la!  
I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
an oscar for this scene I'm in  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with,  
the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play that happy song,

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together, it's for real  
Now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it could be amazing

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with,  
In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset  
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play that happy song

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play that happy song

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with,  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play that happy song

Clapping and cheering was the only thing that was heard in the room.

"Whoo!!!!!………." Naruto cheered.

"Why are we cheering" Naruto yelled into Sasuke's ear?

"Naruto you idiot!" Sasuke said.

"Thank you very much…………………HEY!!!!"

"**The next song is better than me by hinder."**

think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures i took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)

Clapping again was all that could be heard.

"Sakura you relize... right?"

"Yup.."

"Go Sasuke" Naruto Screamed.

"Naruto do you even know why you are sreaming?" I asked

"nope not a clue Go Sasuke!"Naruto then screamed like a little girl, and fainted like a fangirl.

Everyone sweatdropped at Naruto's stupid expression.

"O.K. on with the party."

After ten minutes Ten-Ten came over to me.

"Sakura looks like someone's waiting for you underneth the missletoe." Ten-Ten said pointing to the missletoe

I looked over and saw Sasuke standing under the missletoe and his gaze was directed at me. I gave him on of my i-have-no-idea-what-your-doing-just-leave-me-out-of-it looks, but I felt someone pushing me towards him.I found it was Ten-Ten, and she didn't look like she would stop until I was under the missletoe too. So I let myself be pushed along. Sooner or later I figured I'd just walk over there myself. So I started to walk.Ten-Ten looked relived that she wouldn't have to do anymore pushing.

So I walked almost under the missletoe. Who cares? I wouldn't mind another kiss. Would you?

"Before I walk under the missletoe I want to know. Why?"

"Because I've always loved you"

"What?" I was shocked to be honest. I felt myself being pulled under the missletoe.

"Why look so shocked? I thought you wanted it like this"

"I did and still do."

"Well look up"

I looked up, and saw a missletoe. So I am getting 2 kisses on Christmas eve or day ...at least now it was.Great...

_'three'_

_'two'_

_'one' _we both thought.

As if on cue the music stopped, and everyone looked our way. After pretending that we didn't want to kiss for a second time we "decided" to kiss.Sasuke closed the gap between us again.(refer to chapter 2.) It was deeper this time than it was last.

After he broke the kiss I asked Ten-Ten to talk again. She was the only one to understand. I mean she has Neji, she has to deal with all this crap too.We walked out side.again.

* * *

**There were a lot of people who told me my story was good, but needed longer chapters. So I decided to make them longer. this will be finished on Christmas eve or Christmas eve. I've got the ending planned out.I might write a one shot sequel to this though. You guys have to vote. Next chapter is the last! I think i'm going to cry!!! WWWWWWWWAAAAAAHHHH!!!O.K. done.**

**Also vote if you want me to make bloopers for this fic. If you don't vote within 3 weeks then I won't put up bloopers unless I decide to suddenly.**

**Ja ne**

**CBP 12**


	7. That I really love you

**So this is my last chapter. I'm so sad!!! Of course if you vote for me to make bloopers than it won't be. So in that case Hurray!!O.k. I posted a little early. This is very short.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**_With Sakura and Ten-Ten (they are outside.)_**

"Why do you think he would wait under the missletoe like that? Do you think it was a dare?"

"No i know it was not a dare."

"Then why?"

"Did you ever stop to think that I really loved you?"a deep voice asked.

"I'll be leaving now. See you inside Saku."

"Not really. I thought you hated annoying fan girls like me."

"Do you want to know the real reason why I call you annoying?"

Sakura nodded her head at Sasuke.** (If you people didn't know it was Sasuke then you are mental.)**

"It was because when I woke up I thought about you all day until I went to sleep. And in sound all I could do was miss you."

Sakura just stared in shock. No way could this be the Sasuke she knew a few minutes ago. She didn't come out of her on little world until she noticed how close Sasuke was to her, and she noticed he was getting closer.Her was right in front of her now. His arms slipped around her waist as his head leaned towards her face.

Before Sasuke got to kiss her she looked up.No missletoe.

_'That meant Sasuke actually was telling the truth ' _she thought as she let Sasuke kiss her. When Saskue broke the kiss he whisperd one thing into Sakura's ear that made her body shiver with deligth.

"yes." she replied.

"Merry Christmas Sakura Uchiha"

The name made Sakura smile and giggle before answering

"Merry Chirstmas Sasuke"

That one question was "Will you help me rebuild the Uchiha Clan?" So he hadn't actually asked her to "marry" him, but he knew eventually he would, because after all she was the girl of his dreams.

* * *

**I know horrible ending, but still it was worth it.Hey remember. If I don't get a vote for bloopers and a seqeul in 3 weeks. i'm not doing them. So hurry up and send thoose reviews and votes. If I do write a sequel what should I call it? Give me some idea's too!( Also I mght need help on bloopers.)**

**Ja ne**

**CBP 12**


End file.
